The invention pertains to an integrated frequency demodulator subcircuit.
A subcircuit of this kind is described in the periodical "Archiv der elektronischen ubertragung (AEu)", 1982, pp. 292 to 298, particularly FIGS. 1 and 2 on pages 293 and 294. This prior art deals with the frequency demodulation of VHF broadcast signals, the arrangement described being designed to also demodulate the stereo signal contained in the VHF broadcast signal in accordance with the European standard.